Tu amor me mata
by sakurita54
Summary: Los arrepentimientos llegan muy tarde, las heridas no cierran. El se quiso cobrar lo que le hicieron con ella, ella lo amaba con locura que hasta se llego a dejar golpear por el. Sera que el la lastimara, que su herida la hará cometer una estupidez.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola esta es mi primera historia así, no muestra mucho sasusaku excepto hasta el final. Los personajes corresponden al creador de Naruto. **

**Se me ocurrió en mi loca cabeza, trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible, ustedes me dices después.**

**No se si quieran un epilogo ya que tenia pensado solo un capitulo pero me avisan.**

**Algún comentario de amenaza, critica o algo?**

**Me dicen. Bye. Pdt:**

**¡No se si es lemon o que pero tiene parte fuerte asi que quedan bajo aviso!**

* * *

><p>Sentía la suavidad y el aroma que reflejaban esa noche tan templada como nunca, que me atraía con una exquisita fragancia embriagadora. La noche era como aquella vez que todo se volvió oscuro para mi, no sabia en que momento pero ocurrió.<p>

Todo era hermoso para mi en ese tiempo, cuando era ilusa, creía que todos eran buenos, que la vida era bella y todo eso pero no fue así.

Mi nombre por lo que puedo recordar era Sakura Haruno tenia catorce años, amaba a mi familia y lo amaba el.

Nos conocíamos por mi hermana Hana que era mayor que yo por dos años, ella era muy amiga de el, Sasuke Uchiha, el chico mas guapo de toda secundaria y por lo cual todas las chicas morían por el, o de ultima querían tocar su cama alguna vez.

Hana siempre me decía que el por mas que se viera frio, sin sentimiento ocultaba un cálido corazón. Lo que siempre me voy a preguntar si ella tenía la razón o no en pensar así.

El punto es que me hice novia de el a los cinco meses después de hablar eso con mi hermana, a pesar de el superarme cuatro años mas, igual estuve a su lado. Lo quería.

Todo iba bien entre nosotros pero el cambió cuando se enteró que mi hermana, su amiga, andaba con Itachi, mi cuñado.

Después de eso se volvió frio, adicto a las drogas y el alcohol que llego hasta el punto de golpearme, lo iba a dejar. Cuando me pidió perdón que no lo volvería a hacer, que me amaba y lo perdoné. Pero en ese momento firme mi pacto con el demonio, por que el no cambio, lo contrario se volvió peor de lo que era antes.

No se si era masoquista o que pero sucedió algo después de tantos ratos amargos. Me pidió que fuera suya. Quería tener sexo conmigo, yo en cambio quería que me hiciera el amor.

El me juro que si demostraba que lo amaba, cambiaria pero para eso tenía que acostarme con el, yo quería pero no así, pero la tonta e ingenua que era de nuevo acepte.

Ambos planteamos vernos el barco que había alquilado, claro el era el niño rico que sus padres le daban todo lo que quería así cualquiera.

Y me subí a ese barco, para mi seria el barco de la muerte.

Esa noche iba a ser la vez que dejaría de ser niña y me convertiría en mujer, creo que en ese barco no falto casi nada, luces, música, una buena copa de vino y una cama decorada pero faltó lo que mas quería que no faltase... amor.

Pero yo ya había aceptado, no había tiempo para volver atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdo de hace <strong>**DOS AÑOS ****atrás: **

Llevaba un hermoso vestido de seda blanco que llegaba hasta mis rodillas, tenia pequeños detalles en el doble y una cinta lila que a sujetaba mi cintura.

Era el que siempre me gusto para momentos especiales y ese era especial.

Sasuke se que me hiso que me sentara en su regazó mientras bebíamos la copa de vino.

No sabia en que momento había ocurrido que el empezó a tocarme mi entrepierna yo en ese instante del mismo susto me pare torpemente y le dije que me quería ir a mi casa, pero ese fue mi error.

El me dio un fuerte empujón y caí al suelo, me grito, me dijo que de ese barco si bajaba, bajaría muerta. Mi cuerpo en ese momento se paralizó donde había quedado mi Sasuke – kun.

Mientras yo estaba en trace, el agarró mi vestido y lo rompió dejándome completamente a su merced.

–Sasuke – kun... ¿Por qué me haces esto?- decía asustada pero el solo atino a pegarme una cachetada y contestó.

–Cállate Zorra! –y me empujó bruscamente hacia la cama.

Se puso a besar mi cuerpo como nunca, qué no causaban nada solo asco. Dejo de besarme y me comenzó a tocar con lujuria y deseo, mordiendo las partes de mi cuerpo que solo me hacia sentir mas dolor del que ya tenia, quería que terminara en ese momento y si me tenia que violar que lo hiciera, pero mi sufrimiento recién empezaba.

–Escúchame bien Sakura – dijo masajeando dolorosamente mis senos- esta noche sentirás lo que alguna vez yo sentí por tu hermana.

No entendía nada lo que ocurría en ese momento, no entendía que tenia que ver Hana en todo esto, llegue al punto de odiarla pero ella no tenia culpa.

El saco un cuchillo, y me lo paso por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer, él sin que yo reaccionara rompió torpemente mi ropa interior causando me un quejido de dolor.

Recuerdo la cara de Sasuke en ese momento, me miraba con malicia, de arriba abajo y al fin hablo.

–Sabes te contaré algo- dijo mirándome- hace un tiempo atrás yo estaba loco por tu hermana, la amaba fue mi primera mujer que le hice el amor, sacándole su virginidad a la ves pero... ¡Ella la muy puta me dejo por mi hermano!

Se qué en ese preciso instante el estaba apretando mi cuello y sentía como el aire y la dificultad para respirar se iban haciendo notar.

–Y después de varios meses de que ella me contó que estaba enamorada de mi hermano, luego de eso viene su hermanita y se enamora de mi- dijo con burla soltado mi cuello- O creías que me iba a enamorar o de ultima gustar una niñata como tu! Creo que te equivocaste.

Si tenia la razón, Sasuke tenía dieciocho y yo era una niña en ese tiempo pero igual yo lo amaba, por que ser tan cruel de lo que ya era.

El en ese lapso comenzó a buscar algo en sus cajones, yo estaba aterrada mis piernas no reaccionaban para poder escapar.

–Mira te presento a tres pequeños amigos- me dijo mostrándomelos, yo en ese instante quede con la vista nublada, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo- El es el sr látigo por si te portas mal, estas son las Sras. Esposas y bueno este amigo se mueve mucho, así que de seguro que te gustará.

–No!- recuerdo que grite y atine a escapar pero sentí un golpe que fue a parar a mi estomago. Me retorcía de dolor lo único que visualice fue que el me ponía las esposas y luego me desmaye.

No se cuanto estuve desmayada, pero me desperté muy adolorida, se que estaba esposada y con las piernas abiertas.

–Al fin despierta Sakurita – dijo sonriendo de lado a lado, jugando con el cuchillo que tenía en su mano- Vamos a jugar

Se había subido encima de mí, bajo sus manos pellizcando mi cuerpo hasta que llego a mi vagina. La toco un poco y luego sonrió, y sin ningún aviso metió bruscamente en ese lugar. La verdad dolía mucho, no sabia cuantos había metido pero dolían mucho.

–Duele, duele... ¡por favor basta!- dije por lo que recuerdo

El solo se reía y me embestía cada vez mas rápido, solo se sentía mucho dolor.

Cuando termino ese dolor, me mostro sus manos y tenían sangre por lo visto. Solo me pregunto si yo era virgen algo estúpido preguntaba, solo dije en susurro que si.

El solo dio una carcajeada.

–Sakurita te portaste muy mal y voy a tener que castigarte- dijo dándome la vuelta, dejando mi trasero a su vista- te golpeare diez veces con el látigo y contaras las veces que te pegue, si lo haces quizás te suelte.

Me dijo, ya que más, si me soltaba o no igual me iba a golpear, a si que agache mi cabeza y comencé a llorar.

Sentí el primer golpe y grite solo uno pero dolía horrores, cuando llego al sexto, ya no aguante mas le había dicho que parara, se lo pedí por piedad. Pero el solo me contesto.

–Hay Sakura que voy a hacer contigo yo con ganas de soltarte y tu que no aguantas nada- me dio la vuelta mirándome desilusionado como su yo hubiese tenido la culpa.

Yo solo lo mire con dolor, me dolía todo si me tenia que matar por que no lo hacia en ese momento pero no lo hizo.

Me empezó a sobar el trasero, tocándolo con mas intensidad que me hacia doler cada vez más, pero el quería tocar mas; con cada roce llego hasta donde quería mi ano. Por lo que parecía que quería hacer el mismo acto que hizo con mi vagina, pero esta vez fue completamente diferente. Bajo la bragueta de su pantalón, dejando su pene al descubierto.

Y me lo empezó a rozar por toda mi zona íntima. La verdad iba a ser violada por Sasuke Uchiha tenia muchísimo miedo, pero a el no le importaba.

–Sakura siempre quise follarte por el culo – dijo seductoramente. Yo me aterre.

Sin ninguna piedad entró en mí, la verdad se sentía horrible era como si a uno lo partían en dos, yo solo pegue un grito de dolor, que el solo me beso para que me callara. Lo quise morder pero el me pego un puñetazo. Esto era mi fin.

No me dejo que me acostumbrará a su tamaño, que no era nada chico. Empezó a embestirme con rapidez, había momento en que no podía avanzar pero igual seguía, eso me causaba un dolor grandísimo que no se puede explicar.

Después que al fin termino, acabo en mi, se sintió feo parecía que a uno le ponía alcohol en una herida recién echa, eso sentí cuando termino ese acto.

Luego de pensar que su locura al fin había terminado, reacciono y me dijo que me soltaría pero yo me bañaría con el, luego seguiríamos y me iría a mi casa, nada mas si yo no decía nada.

Yo solo intente pararme y lo acompañe al baño. Tenia ya la tina echa para una pareja de enamorados solo que en ese momento no éramos esa pareja.

Yo solo lo miraba, estaba muy lastimada quería despertar de una vez por todas, solo deseaba que fuera un mal sueño. Pero por mas que quisiese no era a si, esto era la realidad.

El se metió a la bañera pero me dijo que hiciese lo mismo pero me sentara encima de el, como abrasándolo.

–Esta bien pero no me golpees mas por favor- dije haría todo lo que me dijese pero no quería mas golpes.

–Viste cerezo que si se puede dialogar- me dijo sonriendo.

Me senté como el me había dicho, y sentí con su amigo de abajo reclamaba por entrar a mi vagina, sentí un leve dolor.

El como si hubiera olvidado lo de recién, me empezó a besar con amor, mi corazón lloraba por que su hubiera evitado la brusquedad de antes todo seria diferente.

–Sakura abre más tus piernas – dijo en un gemido

Yo lo hice, acarició mi cuerpo y empezó a entra lentamente besándome, dolía pero nada comparaba con lo de recién.

–Hana...- dijo en un suspiro, pero apretó mis nalgas con fuerza- maldita zorra te metiste con mi hermano me las pagaras

Dijo y así entro de un golpe a dentro de mí. Sentí un gran dolor, si solo Hana no le hubiera roto el corazón Sasuke no seria así.

Sentía como entraba y salía de mí sin piedad. No le importaba si me estaba doliendo demasiado, a el no le interesaba, así que preferí los ojos en blanco junto a mi cabeza y que el quisiera con mi cuerpo. Ya estaba rota que se le iba a hacer.

Solo después de un tiempo sentí que me soltó. Solo recuerdo que me ardía y dolía todo el cuerpo. Quería morir en ese momento, para que seguir viva si Sasuke había roto mi alma.

El se levanto de golpe de la bañera y me dejo sola ahí, yo sola veía la sangre correr por el agua. Este era para mi fin, por que no me mataba.

–Sakura yo lo siento...- dijo mirándome con horror- yo no sabia que hacia…

El se puso a llorar sin piedad. ¿Acaso no sabia lo que hacia? El me levanto cuidadosamente intentando que no me callera, y al levantarme sentí como en un susurro dijo.

– ¿Que hice?- pero ya era tarde. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

El me cubrió con una sabana y me dejo en la cama cuidadosamente, estaba desesperado sabia que mis padres lo mandarían a la cárcel. Yo lo amaba pero el amor no hacia esto, no dañaba ni golpeaba, amaba y Sasuke no sabia hacerlo.

–Sasuke por no me matas y terminas esto – dije en un susurro- si al cabo para eso me trajiste.

El no respondió y mi vista se nublo. El no era malo solo tenia un corazón lastimado pero yo le hubiese podido sanar el corazón pero el no se dejo, y hizo lo mismo que le hicieron pero conmigo.

**FIN DEL RECUERDO.**

* * *

><p>Al final el no me mató, yo de la misma de depresión lo hice, tres meses después de lo sucedido, aunque no sabia que mate también a mi bebe, quizás por eso mi alma anda vagando hace dos años. Mi hijo se fue al cielo por que su almita era inocente, la mía igual pero al cometer un suicido el alma queda vagando buscando el descanso eterno.<p>

He buscado el descanso eterno pero no puedo, vi a mi familia llorar mares de lágrimas y mi sentimiento de culpa es muy grande.

Hana siempre me lleva flores, me dice que extraña que por que lo hice y muchas cosas mas.

Yo solo la observo intentando abrazarla pero no puedo, pronto se va a casar con Itachi. Se que esta embarazada por que me lo conto. Dijo que la llamaría como yo, ojala no lo haga no merece su hija ser llamada así.

Ella me dice que nunca tenia que haber echo, quizás tenga razón por que me siento sola mas que nunca , verlos intentar seguir con su vida y yo varada en el medio sin saber donde y cuando encontraré la paz.

Pero hoy ocurrió algo nuevo y extraño. Sasuke salió de rehabilitación; si el después de lo que me hizo lo culparon no mas de violación sin signos de asesino, pero como el juez dicto que estaba bajo los signos del alcohol y drogas no le dieron condena, solo ayuda para dejar esas sustancias. Es mas a mi me trataron de prostituta como si yo lo hubiera inducido a eso, por eso hice lo que hice.

Itachi se que se alejo de su familia, dijo que el tenia que pagar por lo que había echo. Pero su familia al ser de poder y buen estatus social no podían permitir que su hijo menor pasara en prisión por lo que compraron muchos abogados y jueces. Al fin y al cabo a mi no me intereso, total ya estaba muerta.

Aunque nunca pensé verlo al lado de mi tumba mirándola con tristeza.

–Se que estabas embarazada – dijo mirando el suelo. Si lo estaba pero que te importa dije aunque el no me escuchaba.- No merezco nada Sakura pero quisiera que me perdones, soy un bastardo que debería estar yo en ese lugar. No tú.

Genial Sasuke Uchiha estaba llorando en mi tumba. Este era raro e ilógico.

–Me amabas y yo no lo vi – se me cejo todo cuando te maltaba. Tú eras buena Sakura. No debías hacer eso tendrías que haber agarrado un arma y me hubieses esperado en la clínica hoy para matarme a mi.- lloró, el estaba arrepentido, sentí algo en el pecho y todo se ilumino.

–No llores- acaricie sus cabellos. Y el me escuchó

–Sakura...- el me miro con lagrimas, las mismas lagrimas que yo había derramado de dolor y suplica, hoy se me reflejaban con culpa y enojo. –tu…

–Si estoy muerta Sasuke pero creo que me iré al cielo hoy- sonreí y el me miro con pena y dolor.- me iré con nuestro hijo Sasuke- kun por que al fin te he perdonado.

El solo me miro. Quería decirme algo pero yo le di un beso a pesar de ser un alma y el estar vivo sentí sus labios como la primera vez.

–Ojala encuentres la felicidad que yo te quería dar con otra persona- dijo sonriendo con amargura- te amo Sasuke y a pesar de todo lo hare hasta la eternidad.

–Sakura...- sentí sus labios nuevamente quería quedarme pero no podía hacerlo.

–adiós Sasuke se feliz- solo dije en llanto

–Sakura!- grito pero yo ya me había marchado.

Esa tarde pido perdón a Dios, el le dijo que quería verme de nuevo. A si que en la noche se suicido frente a mi tumba de un solo tiro en la cabeza.

– ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo un peli negro adolorido.

–Sasuke kun viniste! – Dijo la peli rosa alegre y triste a la vez- ¿y tu familia?

– Te amo, tú eres mi familia- dándole un cálido beso.

**Fin **


	2. Un especial

**Hola tanto tiempo, ¿no? bueno les traigo un pequeño especial, como recibí la propuesta que si Sakura no se hubiera suicidado, pero la verdad quería dejarla viva pero Sasuke se las mando que dejo un pequeño daño en su mente pero igual no la mate, así que tómenlo como si Sasuke y Sakura están vivos solo con ciertos problemas; pero después de quince largos años se vuelven a juntar. Pdta. no me maten es solo una historia **

* * *

><p><strong>Quince años más tarde:<strong>

Caminaba una joven muy hermosa, delgada un poco pálida pero con su brillo en sus ojos jades, con su largo pelo negro hasta la cintura. Donde visitaba el hospital psiquiátrico de Japón. Estaba a punto de conocer a su padre.

Las paredes eran blancas y opacas no había brillo, no había luz solo tristeza en ese hospital. Que daba miedo entrar pero lo tenía que hacer.

Observo detenidamente el lugar donde estaba y se atrevió a preguntar por Sasuke Uchiha, su voz sonó muy melancólica al nombrarlo, ¿Qué hija quisiera tener a su padre en su casa que en un loco hospital? , nadie ella quería tenerlo en su casa pero el destino los separo, y ya no había como recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Sabia la historia, sabia su historia, ella había nacido producto de una violación, su padre por así decirlo maltrato a su madre hasta dejarla en un estado mental crónico, prácticamente no hablaba, aunque ella no estaba en un hospital estaba en su casa.

-Hikari Haruno- escucho nombrar su nombre-el paciente Uchiha esta en el cuarto numero ocho.- dijo la enfermera.

-Gracias- dijo con una voz neutral. Llegando a dicho cuarto, tenia miedo si abrir o no pero ya estaba ahí no podía dejar lo que había comenzado.

Abrió cuidadosamente el cuarto, notándose de nuevo el triste ambiente de la habitación. Hikari quería largarse de ahí pero noto la presencia de un hombre sentado mirando el paisaje. Era igual a ella, solamente cambiaban sus ojos, los de el eran negros pero reflejaban muchos sentimientos escondidos que solo su corazón sabia.

-Disculpa mi nombre- iba a decir su nombre pero fue interrumpida.

-Se quien eres- dijo el sin mirarla- Eres igual a tu madre, tu hermosura es como un castigo, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a ella.

-¿Que-que?- ella no entendía nada. El se giro para verla, solo sonrió como en una foto cuando lo conoció era joven y era feliz según su tío junto a su madre.

-Hikari no deberías estar en este feo lugar- comenzó a hablar- Debes intentar sacar a tu madre a delante para que ella pueda volver a hablar y vivir tu vida, yo nunca fui parte de tu vida niña tonta...

Diciendo eso con enojo, no con ella si no con el mismo por todo lo que había causado.

-¿como sabes todo eso?- diciéndolo con duda. Pero el volvió a sonreír.

-Se muchas cosas pero por mi culpa me perdí varias y esas me las tuvieron que contar-diciéndolo con rabia- se el día que naciste hasta tengo fotos tuyas, desde tu nacimiento hasta ahora. Pero no deberías estar en este lugar; deberías cuidarla a ella...

Hikari no entendía nada, solo tenia rabia, rabia de que el estuviese tan tranquilo y de que su madre este loca por su culpa, era el colmo.

-¿Me dices que la cuide, no?- dijo con rabia-¡pero tu fuiste el que le desgracio la vida a mi mamá!, yo tuve que nacer con una madre loca y con un padre violador- Lloro con mucha impotencia.

El Uchiha solo la miro, sabia que era su puta culpa pero ya el daño lo había causado y no había nada que reparar, solo ella tenia que hacerlo pero sola el era lo que menos necesitaba su hija en ese momento, mejor dicho era lo que jamás necesitaría, un padre desgraciado.

-Sabes... El daño te lo haces tu misma estando aquí- dijo neutral como siempre- Sera mejor que te vallas y no regreses nunca. Pero antes quiero decirte que si pudiera reparar todo tu daño y el de tu madre lo haría pero ya no se puede pegar los platos rotos, ni hacer nada por ellos.

Ella solo se digno a observar las palabras que le decía aquel hombre.

-Quiero que sepas una cosa-suspiro- cuando te enamores ama de verdad pero nunca dejes que jamás te golpee nadie, y si lo hace no lo perdones, ese será tu fin. –Mirándola- Como fue el de tu madre por perdonarme varias.

-Por que… - ella quería preguntar, el por que lo había echo pero el solo se digno a decir.-La droga y el alcohol son muy malos para tu salud.

-Ahora vete y jamás vuelvas, ¿ok?- ella solo lo miro enojada y se marcho.

-Algún día entenderás el por que.- solo dijo en susurro.

Desde ese día el Uchiha no volvió a hablar de nuevo, y jamás lo hizo, murió dos años mas tarde tras una sobredosis que alguien le había dado para así matarse. Solo tenía la foto de su hija y su ex novia al lado. Por mas que el lo hubiera negado, se arrepentía de todo y ahí supo lo que era amar ya que su amor lo perdió por malo.

Sakura en cambio volvió a hablar, con dificultad pero lo hizo. A pesar de todo volvió a tener esa sonrisa perdida, y esa calidez en sus ojos.

La pelirosa luego de dieciocho años, por primera vez le lleva flores a la persona que alguna vez amo con locura, pero en el fondo de su corazón con todo el dolor causado, lo seguía amado y lo iba a ser en la eternidad...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo, cortito <strong>** pero bueno termine. Esto es como si ninguno de los dos muere. Que les pareció? por cierto no soy masoquistas, así como estamos hoy en dia todos seriamos masoquista como esta la sociedad por lo menos en mi país..**

**Bye nos vemos! besos**


End file.
